1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sun visors for vehicles, the sun visors of the type which include an outer covering which folds unto itself. In particular, the present invention relates to the manner in which the folded halves of such outer coverings are attached to one another during assembly of the sun visor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior sun visor design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,467, issued on Oct. 16, 2001, assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The sun visor disclosed in the ""467 patent generally includes an outer upholstery cover and a foundation, in which the foundation folds unto itself and is covered by the outer upholstery cover. A pair of bead member sections, each having a bulbous bead portion therearound which corresponds to the edge of the sun visor, are attached to the foundation, and edges of the upholstery cover are tucked into the interior of the sun visor and secured thereto with adhesive. Finally, adhesive is applied around the interior edges of the foundation, and the foundation is folded unto itself to define two foundation halves which are secured to one another by the adhesive to complete the assembly of the sun visor, with the bulbous head portions of the bead member sections together defining a rounded edge around the periphery of the sun visor.
The foregoing sun visor may be manufactured using an automated process including several individual assembly steps. In one such step, the bead member sections are attached to the foundation such that stakes projecting from the bead member sections protrude through receiving holes in the foundation. The stakes are then heat fused, such that the heads of the stakes deform and flatten to secure the bead member sections to the foundation. The upholstery cover is then attached to the foundation such that peripheral edges of the upholstery cover fold around the edges of the foundation and are secured to the foundation by adhesive.
Next, the sun visor is securely held in a predefined, exact position by a clamping apparatus as an automatic adhesive application head follows a predetermined, computer-controlled path to apply a beading of liquid adhesive around the edges of the foundation. Thereafter, the foundation is folded unto itself in a folding jig which subsequently holds the foundation halves together under pressure for a predetermined amount of time to allow the adhesive to set to complete the assembly of the sun visor.
Although the above-described sun visor design has proven successful, manufacturing the sun visor requires many individual assembly steps, as described above, with each step requiring expensive and complex machinery. The adhesive itself, which is used to secure the sun visor components together, is also rather expensive. In addition, the difficulty of re-tooling the automated process to manufacture different visor designs increases with the complexity and number of automated assembly steps.
What is needed is a sun visor which is both easier and less expensive to manufacture than the above-described sun visor, yet which provides a secure and durable connection between the components of the sun visor foundation halves and the foundation halves themselves, and which eliminates the need for adhesive to secure the upholstery cover to the foundation.
The present invention provides a sun visor, the sun visor generally including a foundation which may be folded unto itself to form two foundation halves, and an upholstery cover disposed over the foundation, where the foundation halves include connecting elements which engage one another to secure the foundation halves together. A frame member may be disposed between the folded foundation halves, the frame member including connecting elements which engage corresponding connecting elements of the foundation halves to secure the foundation halves to the frame member.
The connecting elements may be, for example, a plurality of clips associated with each foundation half, such that when the foundation halves are pressed together, corresponding clips engage one another to secure the foundation halves together with a snap lock connection. The clips may be disposed and retained within apertures in the foundation halves. Optionally, the foundation halves may include recesses in the external surfaces thereof around each aperture, the recesses receiving the heads of the clips such that the external surfaces of the foundation halves are substantially flush with the heads of the clips to allow the upholstery cover to uniformly cover the foundation halves and hide the clips from view.
The connecting elements may include a single connecting strip, or a pair of connecting strips, which are respectively associated with the foundation halves and include a plurality of clips formed therewith, with the clips of the pair of connecting strips engaging one another when the foundation halves are pressed together to secure the foundation halves together. Rather than clips, the connecting strips may optionally include a plurality of engaging rachet legs, or a plurality of posts formed with one connecting strip which engage a corresponding plurality of locking fingers of another connecting strip.
Additionally, a frame member may be disposed between the foundation halves, the frame member including a plurality of apertures therein through which the clips extend to engage one another to secure the foundation halves together, with the frame member sandwiched between the foundation halves. Alternatively, the frame member may include a plurality of clip receptacles alternatingly disposed in opposite sides thereof, with the clips of the foundation halves engaging the clip receptacles to secure the foundation halves to the frame member. The frame member may optionally include a rounded beading disposed externally of the foundation halves and the upholstery cover, the rounded beading forming an edge portion of the sun visor.
In addition to interlocking clips, the present invention provides interlocking systems to secure the foundation halves of the sun visor together. For example, the sun visor may include a frame member having a plurality of slots on opposite sides of the frame member, the foundation halves including a plurality of integrally formed tabs which are received within the slots of the frame member to lock the foundation halves to opposite sides of frame member. Alternatively, the frame member may include a plurality of T-shaped tabs extending from opposite sides thereof, and the foundation halves may include a plurality of recessed cavities formed therein which include slots, the T-shaped tabs slidingly received within the slots to secure the foundation halves to opposite sides of the frame member.
Additionally, adhesive strips may be used to secure the foundation halves of the sun visor together, the adhesive strips having exposed adhesive on opposite sides thereof. The adhesive strips may be sandwiched between the foundation halves to directly secure the foundation halves together, or may be sandwiched between each foundation half and a frame member to secure the foundation halves to the frame member.
Additionally, the foundation halves may include a cardboard liner board having a bead member section located about the outer edge thereof defining the rounded periphery of the sun visor. The connecting elements may be integrally formed with the bead member sections of the foundation halves. Also integrally formed with the bead member sections are a liner board interlocking mechanism and an upholstery cover retention assembly.
The liner board interlocking mechanism includes a catch which may be shaped in any one of a plurality of shapes. The catch is designed to engage a corresponding notch in the edge of the liner board. The liner board is forced into contact with the bead member section, and the edges of the notch in the liner board are depressed under the edge of the catch. This prevents the liner board from lifting up and separating from the bead member section.
The upholstery cover retention assembly may include a plurality of barbs for engaging the upholstery cover as it is wrapped around the bead member sections and the remainder of the sun visor assembly. The bead member sections also include a retention channel for securing the edge of the upholstery cover. The upholstery cover is stretched over and engaged by barbs disposed on the external surface of the bead member sections. An edge of the upholstery cover is manually pressed into the channel with an installation tool, and the upholstery cover is secured within the channel by a barb disposed within the channel.
Alternatively, a catch may be formed with the bead member sections rather than the channel. The catch may have at least one barb formed thereon for engaging the upholstery cover and securing the upholstery cover to the bead member section. During the visor assembly process, the bead member sections depress one another, such that they cause the upholstery cover to be pulled inward. It is contemplated that the bead member sections could be spring biased.
Advantageously, the various interlocking connections between the foundation halves, or between the foundation halves and the frame member, obviate the use of expensive adhesive to secure the foundation halves together, thereby reducing the cost and difficulty of manufacturing the sun visor. Also, the interlocking foundation halves of the sun visor may be secured to one another in a single step, thereby eliminating several of the above-described assembly steps associated with heat staking, adhesive application, and holding the folded foundation halves together under pressure to allow the adhesive to cure.
Similarly, the adhesive strips also reduce the cost and difficulty of manufacturing the sun visor by obviating the use of a liquid adhesive which must be mechanically applied, after which the sun visor is held under pressure for the adhesive to set.
Further, the liner board interlocking mechanism allows for a secure connection between the liner board and the bead member section, thereby preventing separation of the foundation half components. The interlocking mechanism eliminates the use of adhesive to secure the liner board to the bead member section.
Additionally, the upholstery cover retention assembly effectively secures the upholstery cover to the foundation halves without sagging or wrinkling of the upholstery cover. The retention assembly also eliminates the assembly steps of using adhesive to affix the upholstery cover to the foundation, preventing the upholstery cover from separating from the sun visor foundation if the adhesive should fail.
The sun visor of the present invention may therefore be assembled using an automated manufacturing process which is less complex and expensive than the prior process.
The present invention provides a sun visor comprising a substantially flat foundation folded unto itself to form two foundation halves. A cover is disposed over the foundation forming an exterior surface of the sun visor. At least one connecting element is associated with each foundation half, and corresponding connecting elements of the two foundation halves engage one another to secure the foundation halves together. A retention assembly is associated with the foundation to secure the cover to the foundation.
The present invention also provides a sun visor comprising a substantially flat foundation folded unto itself to form two foundation halves. The foundation includes an end member and a liner board. A cover is disposed over the foundation forming an exterior surface of the sun visor. At least one connecting element is associated with each foundation half, and corresponding connecting elements of the two foundation halves engage one another to secure the foundation halves together. A liner board interlocking mechanism is associated with the end member to secure the liner board to the end member.
The present invention provides a sun visor comprising a substantially flat foundation folded unto itself to form two foundation halves. The foundation includes an end member and a liner board. A cover is disposed over the foundation forming an exterior surface of the sun visor. At least one connecting element is associated with each foundation half, and corresponding connecting elements of the two foundation halves engage one another to secure the foundation halves together. A cover retention assembly is associated with the end member to secure the cover to the end member. A liner board interlocking mechanism is also associated with the end member to secure the liner board to the end member.
The present invention further provides a method of assembling a sun visor having a foundation with two halves. The method includes securing a liner board to each of the foundation halves; engaging one end of a cover in a retention assembly associated with one of the foundation halves; wrapping the foundation with the cover; engaging a second end of the cover in the retention assembly associated with the second of the foundation halves; and connecting one of the foundation halves to the second of the foundation halves.